


GuroTober Day 10: EYES

by Guro_Writer



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Eye Trauma, Guro, Mutilation, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. A drow adventuress takes brutal revenge on the one who (literally) backstabbed her.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 10: EYES

There she is. It's her. I'd know that haughty face anywhere after seeing her in my nightmares for weeks. And that brooch too. The brooch she stole from me. Only the months of searching and tempering my hate stop me from leaping at her with my daggers drawn this instant. It's not like I couldn't kill her, but the town guards would be on me like dragons on gold, and I'd rather her death be slow and painful.

I weave my way through the crowded tavern towards the bar, ignoring the stares and whistles by the more drunk patrons; it's as if these people have never seen a drow before. Although, maybe they haven't; and the way I'm dressed up certainly doesn't help either: barefoot despite the mud outside, my short, low-cut dress revealing both a lot of leg and cleavage, its light blue colour matching my lavender hair swept over the left side of my face, both in stark contrast to my deep blue, almost black skin. But I know for a fact that while they get a lot of looks, especially someone as 'exotic' as me, 'street girls' of all kinds are beneath suspicion and notice for most, and no one ever looks at their face either.

Learning that my target enjoyed the company of other women, and elves in particular, while on her travels was just a stroke of luck that will make getting close to her even easier. But of our party back then she never was the most cautious anyways, and right now she'll hardly be much on guard, especially since she still thinks I'm dead.

Picking up two pints of cider – one of the few beverages humans actually manage to not ruin; I'm most certainly not trying any of their beer ever again – I linger a little longer, until her own mug is just about empty, before discreetly sliding in the empty seat next to her, and she looks up as I place the cider in front of her, confirming my suspicions beyond a doubt.

Laryssa Windsong looks just like when I last saw her, when she tried to kill me, the same slender body and face – though it kinda looks like she went to a fleshcrafter in the meantime to enhance her bust, she used to be smaller than me –, shapely legs showing from the slit sides of her dress, the same pointed ears, swept-back blonde hair and cold blue eyes.

“Are you looking for company for the night, traveller?” I rather bluntly open, and after inspecting me for a moment and understanding my implication, Laryssa's expression relaxes a little.

“I just might.” So drow aren't good enough to _not_ stab in the back, but good enough to fuck her. Funny. “What would you ask in exchange?”

“Not much.” While fashioning this facade, I learned from some other girls that it's better to start low in order to hope for generosity later. “Only some silver to last me though tomorrow. And that you listen to my story.”

“Oh?” Laryssa raises an eyebrow, that last one certainly piqued her interest. “That sounds most agreeable.” Suddenly she pauses. “Have we... met before? Your face reminds me of someone I used to know.”

Is she on to me? No way. “Have you ever been to Highdrift before? I've hardly left this city in my life.”

“I suppose I was mistaken. After all, she died months ago.”

Looks like I'm clear. “Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.”

“No no, it's fine. In the end that's just life.” Yeah, right. “Now, shall we head to my room?”

I follow her up to her room in the top floor of the inn, and as Laryssa locks the door and closes the curtains, I take out a small pouch, sprinkling a fine line of pale blue sand across the doorstep, and a moment later the walls, floor and ceiling take on a faint shimmer that for the next hour or two will stop any sound inside the room from reaching the outside. “My stories aren't meant for prying ears.” I explain at her questioning expression. “And I've been told I can get a little ...loud when I get carried away, so I use Silent Sand when I need to.”

“I see.” Laryssa doesn't seem bothered, not realising that right now she's locked in here with me, with only a third-story window the way out – in which case I'd just go after her, and probably stick the landing much better too. “What kind of stories do you have to tell, then?”

“There is one about betrayal and revenge. Perhaps it even sounds familiar to you. It starts-” I abruptly raise my hand, pointing my palm at Laryssa, calling forth what little magic I learned, but since I catch her by surprise, the simple bright flash is enough to blind her for a few precious seconds.

“Ah! What are you-” I surge forward, slamming a knee into Laryssa's stomach, taking her breath away, before pushing her backward while tripping her leg, sending her falling to the ground against the side of her bed. Not giving her any chance to recover, I grab both her arms, quickly tying her hands to the bedpost with practised motions. “Help! Someone-” Laryssa quickly stops herself when she remembers the Silent Sand, glaring at me instead. “What do you think you're doing? Untie me at once.”

“I told you it was a story about revenge.” I lean down and Laryssa flinches away as I draw my dagger, but – for now – I only cut open the top half of her dress, revealing her large yet firm breasts. “More accurately of my revenge on you.”

“What?” Laryssa strains against the rope, trying to break free, but she can't gain any meaningful leverage. “We've never even met, why are you doing this?”

“Because all drow are murderous lowlifes that should just be left to die. Don't you remember?” I certainly do. As if the knife in the back _and_ another sword to the gut hadn't been enough. While I was already lying bleeding in the mud, she'd knelt down beside me to say those very words, then put her hand on my cheek as if to caress me, but instead _slowly_ forced her thumb with her finely manicured fingernail into my eyesocket, until something gave way with a wet sound and a blinding pain, the contents of my left eyeball running down my face like tears as she'd just left me screaming and thrashing in the rain.

“But I survived.” I'm not sure how either. I must have passed out and been found by another traveller in time, because the next thing I remember is waking up in an inn, bandaged up and missing an eye, with my stay paid for by that same traveller. I still don't know who they were, but if I ever do, I swear will repay them; if in a much different manner than I'm about to 'repay' Laryssa. “And I guess I'll consider that Lolth's blessing for my revenge.”

“Wait... You-” I brush the hair away from my face to reveal the dark cloth eyepatch covering my empty left eyesocket, my remaining violet eye glaring at her with all my hatred of the last ten months, as realisation finally dawns on Laryssa's face. “But you died! I-”

“Didn't make sure I was dead. Too much effort to even finish off a lowly drow? You know, if you'd just backstabbed me for the loot, I kinda would've gotten that. Don't get me wrong, I still would have hunted you down, but your death would have been quick, maybe even in your sleep.” I kneel down in front of Laryssa between her legs, idly playing with my dagger just centimetres from her face. “But you had to make it personal and take my eye.”

I abruptly jab forward, the tip of my dagger piercing straight into Laryssa's right eye before she can even blink, and I give the blade a half-turn before pulling it out, slicing into her eyelid in the process as she lets out a high-pitched shriek and starts wildly kicking and thrashing, a mixture of blood and a white liquid smeared over her cheek. I wait for several moments before she slows down, tears streaming from her remaining eye as she glares at me. “And now you're going to pay. And trust me, I'll be a lot more ...thorough.”

“Wh-what?! No! Please, I'm sorry-” Laryssa changes her tone quite quickly as she realises what I said, but I just scoff.

“For what? Not finishing me off when you had the chance? Because I'll make _sure_ you die here tonight.” I press the blade against the left side of Laryssa's face, but instead of going for the other eye, I just drag it downward, leaving a deep cut on her forehead, through her eyebrow, and all the way down her cheek.

“Stop it, please! I'll give you anything, I'll do whatever you want!”

“That's good, because I want to see you suffer.” Laryssa tries to squirm away as I reach for the side of her face, but she has nowhere to go and is powerless to stop me from slicing off the top half of her long, pointed ear. I follow up by cutting the right side of her face, from the bridge of her nose over her cheek, my blade cutting all the way against her cheekbone by the feel of it, as Laryssa continues crying and pleading.

“I'd save my breath if I were you. I expect a lot more screaming from you yet.” And scream she does as I plunge my dagger into the top of her left breast, the tip of the short blade just barely emerging from the other side. The flesh feels very even as I pierce through it, so if she did visit a fleshcrafter, it must have been a very good one. Too bad they didn't give her armour plating.

I pull out the dagger and stab it straight into her other breast from the front, careful not to pierce past her ribs, I don't want to finish her off yet. Blood pouring down her face and streaming from her chest, soaking her dress and slowly pooling on the floor around her, Laryssa only continues sobbing and whimpering, weakly shuddering, until I elicit another pained scream as I press my dagger into the side of her breast, cutting through it all the way to her ribs, leaving a huge, gaping wound.

“N-no, please...” I place the blade against Laryssa's left nipple, giving her a few moments to take in what I'm about to do, before slicing off her nipple, half of her areola, and a chunk of flesh, then add one last deep cut into the underside of her breast, before returning to her face, as Laryssa continues crying and panting.

I give her another cut right across her face, from the jaw on one side to the other cheek, splitting both oer her lips in the process, and another, from her brow, cutting deep through the cartilage of her nose, and to the other cheek, but by now Laryssa's reactions seem to be diminishing from shock and blood loss, so I'd best finish her off while she can still take it all in.

Embedding my dagger in her gut to the hilt, just for good measure, I wipe the blood off her left cheek, steadying her head with both hands, as I bring my thumb up to her eye, and it widens in terror as Laryssa tries to squirm and break free, but to no avail. “Does this feel familiar at all? Not so fun now, is it? But don't worry, I'll make sure to finish you off properly.”

“N-no! Please, I-” Laryssa's pleas cut off into another scream as I force my thumb into her eyesocket, her eyeball proving resilient for a few moments, before it suddenly breaks, a thick, wet liquid flowing around my thumb as it plunges deep into her skull until it meets bone. I pull it out, wiping off my thumb on a dry spot on Laryssa's dress as she keeps thrashing and screaming, before slowing down, still sobbing and panting as I get a better look at her utterly ruined face.

“You should see your face right now. ...Oh, wait.” I let out a cruel chuckle as I kneel down behind Laryssa, draw another dagger and place it against her throat, softly speaking into her one intact ear.

“Your death is named Dahlia. You took my eye, so now I'm taking yours, and your beauty, and your life.” Not giving her any time to reply, I brutally cut open Laryssa's throat, slicing through her carotids and trachea, and she only takes a few seconds of struggling and weak, sputtering gasps before bleeding out, quickly going limp with one last sigh.

Wiping my daggers off on the bedsheets, I recover the rope I tied Laryssa with, then open the window to peer out. Even in the dark of the night my eyes can easily make out numerous footholds to reach the roof, so after giving Laryssa's mutilated body one last contemptuous look I turn to silently and swiftly climb out of the window, picking up my gear at the inn I stayed at before leaving the city unseen. After all, I still have our third party member to find...

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring a bunch of breast and general face stuff, because there's only so much you can do with 'eyes' (though I really like how Dahlia's flashback paragraph turned out; it's very evocative), and I guess I got a mite carried away. Oopsie. There's a pretty specific (nerdy) book reference in Dahlia's final words to Laryssa, except because I couldn't get a hold of an English translation of said book I have no idea if the quote is accurate at all. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
